Love Story
by MoonShoesPotter9
Summary: Songfics mostly about Lily and James but there might be some with oter characters. Please review.
1. Love Story

Love Story

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction (technically). It is roughly based on the Taylor Swift song of the same name and is about James Potter and Lily Evans. It is about a school dance (not a Yule Ball). It just popped in my head when I was listening to the song and I had a picture in my head of Lily in a ball gown dancing with James. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: No I am not JKR. If I were I would be in Scotland writing an eighth HP book of untold stories and not writing other books because fans want to know what happens to the characters.**

Lily Evans walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. She readjusted her bag on her shoulder and yawned. She reached the end of the hall where the Fat Lady's portrait hung and said the password. When she stepped inside the hole that led to the common room she saw most of the Gryffindors surrounding the message board. There was new flyer that read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL DANCE**

**Saturday, March 22****nd**** at Seven o'clock PM in the Great Hall**

**Wear dress robes. If you have none request for you parents to send them or your Head of House will provide a spare.**

**All years of students invited**

Lily's friend Emmeline ran up to Lily when she saw she had entered. "A school dance! I love this school!" she squealed, "I have to ask my mum to send me dress robes."

Lily smiled at her friends excited expression and said, "It's odd, in _Hogwarts, A History _it said there were only dances when there was a Triwizard Tournament and there hasn't been one of those in a hundred years. I wonder why they decided to have one on a whim." Emmeline shrugged and turned to go up to the girl's dormitories. Lily started to follow her when she heard her name called.

"Lily!"

It was James Potter. Lily grimaced at his voiced and turned to see him running towards her. "Lily, hi," he said breathlessly and smiled.

"Hello James," Lily grumbled.

James got uncharacteristically nervous and asked, "So, you going to the dance?"

"I'm not sure it depends on my weekend homework schedule," she sighed and put on a small smile.

"Oh well then see you later," he said and turned to join his friends and Lily went up to bed.

The Next Day

Lily walked down the hall to Transfiguration and listening to all of the groups of girls chatting animatedly. Lily was suddenly dragged away from her path to class and turned to see Severus Snape's face. "Hello Severus," Lily said with a genuine smile.

"Uh, hi Lily," he said nervously. Trying to manage a shaky smile he asked, "So I'm assuming you heard about that dance?"

"Yeah," Lily sighed, "Are you going?"

"Maybe but I was wondering if you were going so we can go together?" asked Snape. "But just as friends," he added quickly.

Lily smiled, "I'm not positive I'm going. I have to know what home work I have."

"Oh," Snape sighed, "Well then see you around,"

"Bye Severus," Lily waved as he left and then walked of to Transfiguration.

A Week Later

Lily sat down in her seat in Potions and Emmeline turned to her and squealed, "Guess what? Sirius Black asked me to the dance and I said yes!"

"You did?" Lily asked shocked.

"Yeah," Emmeline confirmed then asked, "Who are you going with?"

Lily sighed, "I might not be going. There could be homework."

"Oh come on Lily. You're such a party pooper," Emmeline complained.

"Sorry," Lily said.

_Three Days Later (the day of the dance)_

McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor common room and called the attention of the students and said, "In honor of the dance your homework will be postponed until next week." There was a sea of cheers then McGonagall looked specifically at Lily, "And you may not complete it tonight." Lily's eyes widened in shock. Now she was forced to go to the dance. She ran after McGonagall who had left the common room and when she finally caught up to her she asked, "Can I use a pair of dress robes? I have none."

"Of course you may follow me," the Transfiguration teacher smiled. She led Lily to the laundry room and showed her a selection of female dress robes. Lily picked a beautiful red dress and took it back to the common room to join the rest of the fourth year girls in getting ready.

At six forty-five Emmeline and the rest of the girls went down to the common room to meet their dates and go off to the Great Hall while Lily finished her hair which she was styling into ringlets. At five minutes passed seven she entered the Great Hall to see many of the students dancing. She also saw Severus sitting by himself dateless on one side and James on the other just as equally dateless. The boys saw Lily at the same time and ran over to Lily. The boys saw each other and started to pick up speed. James beat Severus to Lily but he was close only about a meter away. James smiled and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Lily saw Severus grimace and she felt terrible but she couldn't say no to James and took his hand. James led Lily to the dance floor and they danced together most of the night. James was a very good dancer and she was also just as good. Lily had forgotten about Snape who sat in the corner heart broken. But she hardly cared she was in James's arms.

**A/N: Bad, bad Lily Forgot all about poor Snape. Please review even of you hated it**.


	2. A Message to my Readers

**Hi people! This is the author telling you that I will be changing Love Story into a multi-chapter story. It is not really a "story" story I'm just taking a whole bunch of songs (mostly Taylor Swift cuz she rocks) and writing stories about mostly James and Lily, but I might do other characters. The fic will still be under the name Love Story.**

**I already have another idea for the song Teardrops on my Guitar with James and Lily, so be watching for that.**

**Also, I went to the Taylor Swift concert in my hometown and it rock my rainbow socks!!!!!!!!**

**Peace.****Love.****Volleyball.**

**YouKnowHPRocks**


	3. Teardrops on my Textbooks

**Teardrops on my Textbooks**

**A/N: Yes, yes I altered the title to make it. It's flipped. James and Lily are close friends. Lily is in love with James but doesn't show it. James has a girlfriend. Hope you like it and if you don't, don't be afraid to say so. Reviews please!**

I sat down in my seat in History of Magic and took out a piece of parchment and a quill ready to take notes when class started. James Potter walked into the classroom with a group of friends and comes to sit at the table with me. James Potter is my best guy friend. I am also secretly in love with him. I can only see him when he's with me. I had fallen in love with him when he first came into my compartment of the Hogwarts Express I was sitting in at the beginning of first year and said hello to me. But unfortunately for me he has a girlfriend and he talks about her all the time. It's incredibly annoying.

He sat down, turned to me and smiled. I smiled back to hide my longing expression. "Hello Lily. Ready for a fun filled lesson in History of Magic!" he joked. I laughed harder than usual.

"No, but I have to take notes. I have to pass," I sighed.

"Elena acts the same way," he said. Elena. His girlfriend. She is incredibly beautiful. Well, that's what James says. I've never met her myself. She has everything that I have to live without. She is so lucky.

The professor started talking and I start scribbling down notes but my mind keeps drifting to James. I look up at him and he returns my glance and I become short of breath. His face is perfect. Everything about him is perfect. He's absolutely flawless. I avert my eyes back down to my paper so he doesn't see my cheeks turn pink.

"See you later, Lily," James said when class ended. He walked out the door, most likely going to see his girlfriend. I sigh with disappointment and quickly pack my things.

**_Later At Night_**

I sat in the common room studying my Charms textbook but I couldn't focus. My thoughts were moving to, you guessed it, James. The thoughts of him being with another girl brought tears to my eyes. Droplets of water dropped onto my textbook but I didn't care. I closed my book and went upstairs to the girls' dorm. I picked up the picture of James from my bedside. A large grin was plastered on his face. Tears started welling up again and I put the picture down and would maybe get some sleep tonight. James was the reason for the teardrops on my textbooks. He was the only one who has enough of me to break my heart.

**A/N: Not my best but I think it's ok. It's really short too. Read and review and I will have another songfic up soon to continue the collection I call Love Story.**


End file.
